When a mobile device with a cellular module, such as a smartphone, is not in use, it remains in sleeping state, with an application processor in hibernation, and/or WiFi connection and/or cellular data channel switched off to save power. Before a user may operate the cellular device, the cellular device needs to be awaken. In other words, the cellular device needs the application processor to be in active mode, or the WiFi connection and/or the cellular data channel re-established. Currently, in-time notification delivery of updates is important, such that a conventional cellular device wakes up from sleep state every few minutes to re-establish either the WiFi connection and/or the cellular data channel to check updates. A drawback of this operation is a waste of power in the cellular device, in the case of no updates that are actually present for the cellular device. For example, the cellular device is configured to wake up every few minutes even though the next update or notification, such as an email message, will arrive after a few hours.
Accordingly, software and hardware solutions may be implemented to perform remote wireless wake-up on the wireless device to achieve on-time notification of updates with additional power savings in the wireless device.